1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer stabilized alignment liquid crystal display (PSA-LCD) panel and more particularly to a pixel array design in a polymer stabilized alignment liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of larger-sized LCDs, the demand for progress and breakthroughs in wide-viewing-angle technology are growing to resolve the problem of viewing-angle resulted from larger display size. The polymer stabilized alignment liquid crystal display panel having unique pixel electrode pattern is widely applied to various electronic products. Since the polymer stabilized alignment liquid crystal display panel still suffers from the color washout problem, the conventional technique designs a layout having a main display region and a sub-display region for each of the sub-pixels in the polymer stabilized alignment liquid crystal display panel and the main display region and the sub-display region in the same sub-pixel are applied with different voltages respectively through the adequate circuit design and driving method to improve the color washout situation.